Sweet little Inuyasha
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Inuyasha is turned into a six year old child. He is a nervous child and very sweet. He is very cute and the only way to cure him is to find a kind of flower the that blossoms once every three hundred years.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Inuyasha saw Kagome. "Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"We need to look for the sacred jewel shards." Inuyasha said.

The others were there too. They started their search. Inuyasha started to sniff. "I smell something." he said. "I will go a head and find out what it is," he said and went off.

But the others wait for nearly half an hour. "I'm going to go look for him," Kagome said.

"If you say so Kagome," Sango said. "Just be careful," she said.

Kagome heard laughter not just any laughter either. This was evil laughter. "Now that you are a child I can feed on your heart," a demon said.

"I don't know you somebody help!" a young boy cried and he was crying.

Kagome saw and shot the demon with her arrow and the boy was dropped. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. Then she saw the boy it was Inuyasha.

"I'm okay," Inuyasha said. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Kagome," Kagome said.

"Please don't hurt me!" Inuyasha said crying.

"I won't hurt you," Kagome said.

"But I'm a half demon," Inuyasha said. "Nobody likes a half demon," he said.

"That doesn't matter to me all I see is a little boy." Kagome said.

"I better get going no one would want me around, the only one who wanted me was my mother but she died a little over a year ago, and I have been on my own," Inuyasha said.

"I want you around I know my friends do," Kagome said.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Would you like to come with me and my friends they won't hurt you," Kagome said.

"Promise?" Inuyasha asked scared voice and looked honestly scared.

"I promise," Kagome said. Then brought him to the others.

"What happened to him?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha hide behind Kagome. "He's scared a demon attacked him it wanted to eat his heart," Kagome said. "But I took care of it," she said.

"Inuyasha I didn't mean to scare you," Shippo said.

"It's okay," Inuyasha said. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Shippo, do want to play?" Shippo asked.

"Okay," Inuyasha said and the two of them began to play with Kirara.

"There has to be a way to turn him back," Sango said.

"I think Kaede will know." Kagome said and they headed for Kaede's village.

Once at Kaede's village Kagome explained what happened to Kaede. "So Inuyasha has been turned into a young child, I do know demons who do that to half demons, people and other demons, but the cure is made from a flower that blooms once every three hundred years. The place to get it is far out east on snow covered mountain top. The flowers are gold with silver streaks. Make it into tea and give it to Inuyasha and he will be back to normal by sunrise the next day. But you must be quick about it. these flowers only keep there bloom for seven days and then they wilt." Kaede said.

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome said. Kagome told the others.

"So we have long trip and we must hurry." Miroku said. "I heard of those flowers, they will start to bloom soon and if we don't hurry power Inuyasha will have to grow up all over again," he said.

"Yes we must be quick," Sango said.

It was getting late and Inuyasha was tired. "Okay little mister time for you to go to bed." Kagome said.

"Can you sing me a song or tell me a story, mommy use to do that for me," Inuyasha said.

"Sure," Kagome said. She found a children's picture book she was going to give to Shippo and read it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha feel asleep after she finished the book. "Good night Inuyasha." she said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Inuyasha woke up and saw everyone else was up. "Look who's awake," Sango said. "morning Inuyasha," she said. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked coming up to him.

Inuyasha got scared and ran to Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said clung to her leg and started to shake.

"It's okay Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"All I did was ask if he wanted some breakfast." Sango said. "I didn't mean scare you Inuyasha I just wanted to know if you would like something to eat," she said.

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly.

Child Inuyasha was much different than teenage Inuyasha. Young child Inuyasha was easily startled and found it harder to trust anyone than his teenage self. Inuyasha hesitantly took the food and started to eat.

Once he finished eating he began to follow Inuyasha followed Kagome everywhere. It was like she had a second shadow. "Inuyasha how about you leave Kagome alone for awhile so she can get some things done, you can help me get firewood." Miroku said.

Inuyasha was scared. "No need to be scared Inuyasha Miroku won't hurt you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha went with Miroku as Kagome got somethings done. A bit later Inuyasha ran to Kagome crying. "Miroku what did you do?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, he's crying because he got stung by a bee," Miroku said.

"You got stung by a bee?" Kagome asked.

"Uh huh, it got me one the hand," Inuyasha sniffled.

Kagome removed the stinger, and she cleaned it, then place a cold compress on it. "Does that feel better?" Kagome asked.

"Uh huh," Inuyasha said he was crying still but not as badly before. He buried his face into Kagome's shirt sniffling.

"Looks like Inuyasha prefers Kagome," Miroku said.

"Yes it does," Sango said.

"Yeah," Shippo said.

Inuyasha was always close to Kagome. He sat by her side and lean against her. She thought it was cute. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Can I call you mama Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "You are like my new mommy," he said.

"Of course Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha was a little dirty. "Okay little mister we need to give you a bath," she said.

Inuyasha was a little nervous at first. Then he relaxed it felt good to be scrubbed by Kagome's gentle hands. He was happy Kagome dried him off and helped him dress.

Soon it was late and Inuyasha was starting to yawn. "Okay Inuyasha time for bed little mister." Kagome said.

"Mama Kagome can you read me that story again?" Inuyasha said.

"You mean the ugly duckling?" Kagome asked.

"Uh huh, I like it," Inuyasha said.

"Okay then," Kagome said.

"Can I hear it too?" Shippo asked.

"How about we all listen to it," Sango said.

"Good idea," Miroku said.

Everyone sat down as Kagome read the story. "That was a nice story," Shippo said.

"Yes it was," Miroku said.

"Yes so lovely," Sango said.

Inuyasha was fast asleep. He looked so sweet sleeping like that. "I'll be your friend ugly duckling," Inuyasha said in his sleep.

"I guess he knows how the ugly duckling felt all alone in the world," Kagome said.

"Many know's how that feels," Miroku said. "But it's a good thing Inuyasha is starting to realize he's not alone," he said.

"Yeah," Sango said.

"Let's be quite a little boy like Inuyasha needs his sleep, we'll talk more in the morning," Kagome said.

Then everyone went to sleep.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

They had made it to a town and Inuyasha was running around playing with Kirara laughing the whole time. Then he bumped into a man. "I'm sorry," Inuyasha said sitting on the ground.

"You are half demon were you trying to attack me?" the man asked he sounded angry.

"No," Inuyasha said he was getting scared.

"I will teach you to slam into me like that," the man said pulled out a knife. Inuyasha shielded himself. His arm got cut and he shrieked.

Miroku heard the screech and saw a man cutting at Inuyasha's arms and legs. He slapped the man with his staff. "Leave that child alone," Miroku said. "I know this child so leave him be," he said.

"He's a half demon," the man said trying to defend his actions.

"Half demon or not he's still just a child," Miroku said.

Inuyasha was bawling loudly. He was so loud that Kagome heard and came running over and saw Inuyasha's arms and leg's covered in cuts. "What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I was playing with Kirara and I ran into this man and he attacked me because I'm a half demon even though just ran into him by accident." Inuyasha said crying.

"You have some nerve, attacking a defenseless child." Kagome said she was starting to get angry.

"Kagome calm down I think you getting angry is just frightening Inuyasha even more," Miroku said.

Kagome calmed down and picked up Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha let's take care of those cuts," Kagome said. She was about to clean the cuts. "This is going to sting." she said. Then rubbed the cuts with disinfectant.

Inuyasha winced a little but stayed still.

"You are being very brave," Kagome said. Then bandaged him up. "Does that feel better Inuyasha." she asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

"Here, you deserve treat for being so brave." Kagome said. She had a couple of Lollipops. She handed one to Shippo and the other to Inuyasha.

"What I do with this?" Inuyasha asked.

"You eat it like this," Shippo said showing him how.

Inuyasha began to lick and suck on the lollipop. "It's good," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha's cuts and scrapes have healed. He was feeling much better now. He liked to follow Kagome everywhere still. Kagome didn't mind it at all. Inuyasha now stayed close to Kagome he was scared to go far from her after the incident with the man at the village.

During the night Inuyasha would snuggle close to Kagome. He was very scared a nervous. Today Inuyasha saw a butterfly get caught in a spider web he reached out his hand and carefully freed the butterfly. The butterfly landed on his nose making him giggle then it flew away. "Bye bye," Inuyasha said.

"You did the right thing by freeing the butterfly Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"You sure did," Miroku said.

Inuyasha loved to play with Shippo and Kirara. He was very active. But still very shy especially after that man attacked him in the village. He showed to be a big sweetheart. He wanted to be hugged and held. Kagome was happy to do both of those things for him. Especially now since he was just a little six year old.

"Mama Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Can you tell me a story?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course, I have another picture book in my bag," Kagome said. "it is all about an emperor and his new clothes," she said.

"That sounds interesting," Inuyasha said.

"Yes it does I want to here it too," Shippo said.

"How about we all here it." Miroku said.

"Good idea," Sango said.

"Okay," Kagome said and opened the book. "A long time in a land far there was an emperor who enjoyed the finer things in life. One day two men came and told him they could make a specail fabric that can only be seen by smart people. So the emperor asked them to make the clothes and they got paid a lot of money for it. The emperor was wondering how it was going so he asked his adivisor to see how it was going. The adivisor went to go see and saw they weren't weaving anything not wanting to be called a fool he said it was beautiful and told the emperor. Then emperor asked one of his soldiers to see and the soldier saw the same thing and did the same as the adivisor. Then once it was finished the men gave the emperor his new clothes but he saw no new clothes but he didn't want to be a fool so he said. "I love them," so they helped him put them on." she said.

"What happened next?" Shippo asked.

"Let her finish Shippo," Miroku said.

"The emperor decided to go through town to show of the new clothes mostly because everyone in town heard of this wonderful fabric. When the emperor came through everyone saw he had no new clothes but they kept quiet. Until a small child pointed and said 'Look the emperor has no has no clothes!' the crowd saw the child was right. The emperor was so embarrassed he went back to the castle from that point on he learned the difference from being foolish and being wise." Kagome said.

"Boy why did the people saying from the beginning?" Shippo asked.

"Maybe they felt they would be called fools and nobody likes being called that," Sango said.

"I wonder why didn't the emperor not believe his own eyes?" Inuyasha said.

"Well Inuyasha when someone says only people who are foolish can't see or do this to avoid looking like a fool or being called a fool they do what the other person says or wants," Kagome said.

"So the moral is believe in what your eyes show and take everything people say with a grain of salt," Miroku said.

"Exactly," Kagome said. "Okay Inuyasha it's time for you to go to bed," she said.

"Okay," Inuyasha said and went to sleep.

To be continued.


End file.
